


Four-eyes

by galacticmerkid



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Gen, M/M, Not Good, and unrealistic, au where none of them moved away, basically just contact lenses are actual satan, basically open ending?, first time writing in a while whoo, i dont even know if this fic makes sense??, i hope y'all like it?, i promise I will have better reddie content eventually, i sure hope so, idk man, it doesnt talk about It so this could be canon-compliant or not, its really gross and cheesy, man idk, they literally just all watch a movie and richie tries out contacts, this is really stereotypical and like, whatever you want - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticmerkid/pseuds/galacticmerkid
Summary: Richie decides to try out contact lenses, and the Losers' Club watches a movie.





	Four-eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this was born from me actually having to use contacts because my glasses broke. So technically it's kind of a vent fic?? It's also super stereotypical and cheesy, so yikes. If you think there's anything that could make it better, or any inaccuracies you found, please don't hesitate to let me know! Also, this takes place in movie time, because contact lenses first started becoming a popular thing in 1971, so it wouldn't make sense with the book times.

Richie Tozier sat on his bathroom counter. One of his eyes was being held open by two fingers like some torture device, and his other hand was looming ever closer to his face, a contact lens balanced on the tip of one finger. Right before his finger connected with his eyeball, the contact slipped off his finger and disappeared down the drain of the sink. "Oh, son of a bitch!" Richie growled in frustration. He had already gotten one contact in, with a great deal of trouble. That eye was red and watery and itchy, but the contact was in and that was all that mattered. Now though, he had to open another package and get a new one out, seeing as he'd so clumsily lost the last one. Luckily, these were just the disposable sort, so it was no huge loss.

No more Richie "Four-eyes" Tozier, no sir. 

-

Stan was the first to notice. "Richie? Did you break your glasses again?" The rest of the Losers turned to look at Stan, then quickly followed his gaze to the lanky boy propping his bike against a tree. 

Richie struck a ridiculous pose, blowing a kiss at the group. "I finally got some contacts!! Aren't I just gooorgeous, darlings?" He drawls in his best southern belle Voice. The others groan, and he saunters over to the others. "So, what's the plan today, boss?" 

"Maybe go catch a movie at the Aladdin?" Ben suggested. 

"O-or we could j-juh-just rent something from Blockbuh-buster and take it back to m-my place? That would c-cost less," Bill shrugged. The others agreed, and after a short bike ride and a good 20 minutes of scanning the shelves, stocked tightly with films, they had narrowed it down to a few. Ben held Back to the Future, Richie Edward Scissorhands, and Eddie Home Alone. After a heated debate, they took Edward Scissorhands up to the counter, thanks mostly to Beverly's persuasion. 

Another bike ride later, they were at the pharmacist's, grabbing candy like there was no tomorrow. "We do have enough money for this stuff, right? We can't just go stealing it, what if I got in trouble? Oh god, my mom would never let me leave the house again!" As Eddie babbled on, Richie poked at his eye. Was there a possibility he put the contact in backwards? Was it supposed to be this uncomfortable? He was hyperaware of the small circular film on his eye, and it was slowly driving him insane. Of course, he did like not having to constantly adjust his glasses, but it was something to do with his hands, so now he was just extra jittery-

"Hey trashmouth, you okay? You look a little zoned out." Ben poked his shoulder.

Richie realized he had been rubbing at his eye with one finger and holding a bag of wax bottles in a death grip with his other hand. "Sorry, was just thinking about fucking your mo-"

"Beep beep, Richie." Stanley flicked his cheek. "You getting those or what? We're waiting." He gestured towards the bag in Richie's hand.

-

"Oh no, it's a romance?!" Richie groaned, stretching across the floor, legs crisscrossing Eddie's. The couch was occupied by Beverly sandwiched between Ben and Bill, no surprise there, and Stan had called the Lay-Z-Boy, which meant Richie, Eddie, and Mike were stuck sitting on the floor.

"Hey, you picked it, dipshit." Eddie smacked the back of his head. "Now shut up, I'm trying to watch the movie." 

"Aw, Eddie Spaghetti likes the romance, huh?" Richie leaned towards Eddie making kissy noises, while his hand creeped towards Eddie's box of junior mints. Eddie smacked Richie's face away, but he was successful in his candy conquests and popped the candy in his mouth, winking at Eddie. 

"Oh, you bastard!" Eddie tackled Richie and they tussled a bit, until the smaller boy fumbled with his fanny pack, grabbing his aspirator. 

-

Despite his grumbling about the sappy bits, Richie actually liked the movie quite a bit. Around halfway through the movie however, Richie felt his eyes drying up, and his vision started to blur a little with white. He blinked furiously, but it wasn't really fixing the problem. Richie regretted not bringing his glasses as backup, because his eyes were stinging. He got up to go to the bathroom, where he splashed some water in his eyes. Didn't appear to help, just stung like a bitch.

There was a knock at the door, and Richie jumped, splashing the front of his shirt and soaking it successfully. "Hey, are you jerking off in there? Cuz I kinda gotta pee." Richie resignedly opened the door, and Eddie burst out laughing. "What happened to you?" Then he took in the way Richie was squinting his eyes. "Did your contact fall out something? Y'know, contacts are pretty dangerous. If they're too tight they can get stuck to your eyeball and cut into it, and if they're dirty, which they probably are, it can scratch up your eye and really ruin your vision-" He noticed Richie's eyes were red and watery, and he frowned. "I didn't think the movie seemed sad enough to come in here and cry?"

"No, no Eds- I wasn't crying, my eyes are just-” He rubs one eye with a fist. "Stinging and dry and I dunno how to fix it."

"I told you not to call me that! Besides, on your first day of using contacts, you're not supposed to go right into wearing them for long times, because that's really bad for you! Did you bring your glasses?" Eddie stepped into the bathroom, discretely kicking the door shut behind him.

"No..." Richie mumbled.

"Well, you're gonna have to take them out anyway, unless you wanna go even more blind. I'll walk you home so you don't like, accidentally kill yourself or anything."

"Aw, what a gentleman you are, dear Eddie!" Richie turned around and started poking, trying to get the damn things out. 

Eddie turned away, making retching noises. "That's disgusting." He sat down on the toilet. "So, what made you want contacts?"

"So my glasses wouldn't get in the way of making out with your mom." 

Eddie sighed, irritated. "Beep Beep, Richie. What is with your obsession with my mom? For real though, why not just keep your glasses?"

Richie turned to Eddie, contacts now out and discarded. "I dunno... I don't really wanna be Richie "Four-eyes" Tozier anymore, y'know? I mean, come on, we're going into high school now.”

Eddie frowned. “It’s like, your signature look, though. You don’t look like Richie without them.”

Richie shifted his weight awkwardly. “Man, what about the ladies though? Nobody wants to date the boy with the clunky glasses that block out most of his face." 

Eddie took a deep breath and leaned forward a bit. "The ones who are worth dating won't care," he whispered. Richie jumped at the feeling of lips on his own, pulling away. Eddie's face was flushed red. "Ohgodimsorryithoughtwewerehavingamomentiguessthemoviesgettingtome- mmph!" He was cut off by Richie kissing him back, hands cupping Eddie's face.

They missed the rest of the movie, and when, on the way home, Richie squeezed Eddie’s arm a little too tightly because he could hardly see a foot in front of his face, Eddie didn’t mind one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise!! I will have better Reddie/It fics at some point!! I just haven't written anything in ages, and am pretty out of practice right now. I know this one is bad.


End file.
